The Nuclear Heart
by BellicB
Summary: When Judy and Nick are tasked with finding what was on a cargo ship, Nick gets some help from an old friend.


The Good, the Not So Bad, and the Somewhat Ugly

* * *

Today is a normal day, well normal for every person and mammal in Zootopia that isn't in the ZPD. Nick and Judy were tasked with a large case that needed the most work and quick thinking they can use. On June 15th a cargo ship arrived at the Zootopia Port, but when the ship arrived no one was allowed on, and only one container was let off the ship, which was given to a very prominent criminal. All of this though was unknown to Judy and Nick. The most they have so far is this ship was marked as carrying high value weapons. But none were listed as to their type.

"How are we gonna get near a ship that noone is allowed near?" Judy whined laying her head down on the steering wheel. "Well there might just be a way. That is if you're willing to play dirty." Nick had a trick up his sleeve from when he was a con artist. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Judy questioned. "You know the owner and big time crime boss called 'The Doc.' Yeah he was a good friend that helped me when I first started being a con artist." Nick knew "The Doc" was pretty much the one who ran the port, so if he could give them info they couldn't get normally, it would help alot. But would The Doc help Nick now that he's a cop? "How is he gonna help, Nick? The ship owners won't let anyone near it, so he probably can't either." Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a try."

The two pulled up to The Docs headquarters, his restaurant, Rasputin's palace. When Nick walked in he was greeted by Shelly, a Pit Bull who runs the host podium. "Here for The Doc?" She asked. Nick shook his head yes and looked back at carrots with that "Don't say anything" look. Shelly took them to the second floor and they were stopped in front of a double door with two guards, Shelly turned to them. "Wait here and let me tell him that you're here." Shelly walked through the doors and all Nick and Judy saw was a quick glimpse of the back of a large black chair in front of a desk. Nick waved at the two guards. "Hey Mitt, Hey Storm, been a while huh?" The two guards stood there idle without saying a word then Mitt laughed. "Couldn't keep a straight face!" He gave Nick a fist bump and so did Storm. Mitt was a black fox, obviously who gets along with Nick, and Storm was a Shepherd Wolf mix. Judy just smiled, unsure of this situation. "Who's your friend Nick?" Storm asked. "This is my partner Judy, helped her solve that missing mammal case." Storm just smiled and gave a thumbs up and went back to the guard position. Then the doors opened and Shelly gestured Nick and Judy in.

Both walked up to the big desk and chair, in a dimly lit room. The chair spun around and, to Judy's surprise it was a human. The Doc was just a human. "Nicki, my boy! Long time bud." The Doc was a very heavily Russian accented man, 6' 2" in height, and built. Definitely one to give a fright to anyone who was on the chopping block. "Doc, how's it going. Me and my partner, Judy here, need some info." Doc just raised an eyebrow. "Depends, will I get in trouble for helping you two since your cops?" Nick just shook his head. "No, no. We're good friends! No reason to get you in any trouble." Doc just laughed. "Hey I trust you, what do you need?" Nick smiled and was about to say something when Judy butted in. "We just need info on the cargo ship that came in on the 15th." Nick cringed, since he knows Doc doesn't like a question being thrown at him rapidly, which Judy didn't know, but she is also the kind to want things to get going. "Well, I started to think you were a mute." Doc said in a monotone voice, making Nick worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't think she was gonna blurt out like that." Nick was looking at Judy with that "I told you to stay quiet!" face. "It's fine Nick, we just met. But on that ship, the cargo was a mass array of weaponry. But one very deadly one." Nick perked his ears and so did Judy. "What kind of deadly?" Judy asked, and Doc leaned in closer. "A Nuclear warhead." He slumped back in his chair. "You mean to tell us that the ship has a nuke bomb?" Nick blurted out. Doc leaned back in his chair. "Pretty much, and Vlad is the guy who got it. I figured when you asked about the ship you wanted to know why it was so heavily guarded. That's the reason."

Judy and Nick stared at each other. "Why would he want a nuke?" Nick thought, but it made sense, it's a bargaining chip to get something. But what? "Thanks for the help Doc! By the way, can you get us near the ship?" Doc just smirked. "I run the port, i'll get you on that thing." Nick smiled and Judy high fived him. "Thanks for being such a help, i'm glad to meet you." Judy shook Docs hand. The two left and were headed towards the port, and Doc stood up. "Keenai, your with me. I gotta make sure they don't try something." Keenai perked up and questioned Doc." But I thought you were good friends with them?" Doc just shook his head. "We may be friends, but they're also cops." The two walked downstairs and climbed into a blacked out Cadillac. They followed far behind Nick and Judy so they aren't seen but they can keep up.

Judy and Nick drove to the ship, they found nothing there to their aid, but Nick noticed the car, he saw it behind them on their way to the port, but it parked down the way from them, slightly hidden behind some containers. "Judy, you see that black Cadillac, they followed us down here after meeting with Doc." Judy looked over and saw the car. "If they actually are following us they will be at our next location." So Nick and Judy drove to the security office for the port to get footage of who picked up the container with the warhead. Again the Cadillac followed. So Nick and Judy devised a plan to figure out who was in this Cadillac. They got the footage then snuck out the back way and snuck around to where the car was "hiding." Both drew their firearms and snuck up to the car, Judy on the passenger side and Nick on the drivers side. "Put you hands up and get out of the vehicle!" Nick yelled, unsure who was inside with the tinted windows. The doors slowly opened up and out stepped Keenai and Doc. "Wait, what are you two doing?" Judy asked, Doc just shook his head. "Just making sure you two didn't try to take me down" Doc was worried, and it was justified. Somewhat.

"So that truck there, that is owned by Vlad. Knowing the ONLY crate missing on that whole ship is the one with a nuke gives fair use of searching his warehouse. You can see he pulls into this warehouse here." Doc was pointing out the obvious, but it made sense. They could get a warrant and check. So they did. Nick, Judy, Keenai, and Doc went towards the warehouse. When they got there Docs two other guards were waiting, incase Vlad decided to retaliate. Macro and Akkord were outside waiting. Judy had the warrant in hand. Akkord and Macro kept Vlads guards on watch while Doc, Nick, Keenai, and Judy were looking for the warhead. "Yo! Over here!" Keenai yelled from across the warehouse, within seconds everyone was standing around the weapon. "This lads, is very fragile, and can kill everyone in a matter of seconds." Doc bent down slowly and opened the case. There it was, a nuclear warhead. "Luckily this has to be activated using a key, and the box is here for activation. Even if Vlad has the key, we have the weapon and activation box." Doc handed the Box to Keenai who took it to Judy's cruiser. "Now what do we do with the warhead? It's not like we throw the box on the roof and drive it downtown to the station." Judy asked, and Doc looked at Nick. "No, that's why we have the truck."

They got the warhead loaded on the truck and took it back to the Port, the reason is the Army is going to dismantle the bomb. "Well we had another successful day!" Judy said in a very giddy voice, Nick just smiled and shook his head. "This is a little more of a heart pounding case." Nick answered back. "Hey, atleast I know I can still trust you Nick. Now, i'll be on my way. Rasputin's won't run itself. Let's go Keenai!" Doc motioned to the car, Keenai hopped in and they drove off. Judy hugged Nick. "You did good partner. You did good." Nick smiled. "Yes, yes I did." As the sun fell and the military took the weapon. Zootopia was once again back to their normal peace. Thanks to a little help from The Doc and Nick and Judy's quick thinking.

Suddenly out of nowhere a soldier walked up to Nick and Judy. "Officers, the weapon, isn't real. That's a practice warhead." Nick and judy looked at each other wide eyed, and both at the same time. "Shit." But, this new story will be for another day. I know, suspense right?! Way to leave it open ya dick of a narrator! Oh well. (Part 2 will happen!)


End file.
